The Badge On A Scoundrel
by Kihatsusei
Summary: When signs that Draco is harboring a dark secret start to reveal themselves, Snape is left with only one way to convince the boy to confide in him. MM
1. Intro

Chapter 1:Intro

* * *

Snape glided menacingly across the linoleum of the enormous building. Slowly trailing behind him walking in long prideful strides was Draco Malfoy, with a slight look of malevolence plastered across his face.

"So Draco tell me again what precisely you were doing in the forbidden forest at this time of night" Snape said flatly.

Draco had been "wandering" the lengths of the forbidden forest in the darkest hours of the night when he had, coincidentally, ran into his Professor. What exactly Draco had been doing in the confines of the brooding forest was unbeknownst to Severus. But what the potions Professor had been doing was the bigger mystery.

"I presume that you are not going to tell me why you were sashaying about one of the most_ feared_ areas on Hogwarts grounds" He sneered, making it more of a question than a statement.

"I might consider it …" he started snottily.

Snape stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel to face his young but not quite SO young contender.

"_Watch_ your tone Draco, if your father catches wind of your insolence toward me…"

"Could we move along _Severus, _I would hate to be rude but I have quite a bit of Potions homework, you should know that though".

Snape's face went blank and he froze, Draco following suit. He allowed himself a tiny grin before straightening his robes and turning to walk away. He made a small mocking laugh that Snape could only barely hear over the clattering of the young boys' shoes. Then he stopped suddenly, and turned back to face the stunned professor.

"Oh, and should you mention this to my father Severus, might you tell him why_ you_ were in the forest so late?". With that he turned and started for his room. 

* * *

After that utterly embarrassing confrontation with Draco, Snape made a B-Line for his room also. With less confidence in his ghostly stride, he made his way to his office to retrieve a sleeping potion he had concocted recently. He would have great trouble sleeping after such an encounter.

As he was on his way out of his office, potion wrapped tightly in his sweating palms, Snape wondered what it was that kept him silent while the young man whom he protected beyond reason gave him the old what for. The thought occupied his mind as he was thinking back on the way Draco had so mockingly walked away from him. A walk he had thought that he had perfected over his years playing the role of a self-serving jackass of a Professor. He willingly remembered the way folds of the boys' nearly white hair, raised and fell on his head as he walked away. He shook his head lightly as if to rid himself of the thoughts occupying the vacancy of his mind. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe he just needed to sleep. Yes that was it. He just needed a rest. 

* * *

Draco rose from his bed early the next morning. He sat up slowly, eyes glued closed with sleep, and rested his soar body on the bed's backboard. He rubbed at his icy blues and then ran his pale fingers through his pale blonde hair. He was becoming a bit shaggy. With all the _work_ he had been doing lately, he had little time to groom himself. Of course not much grooming was due. His looks were stupefying, one trait he had received from his father that he valued.

He was out of bed in another five minutes and into his emerald slytherin attire. Making a quick decision to skip breakfast and take a walk to the common room. So he could think. Snape seemed oddly suspicious of his activity in the Forest the previous night. As all the students knew and ignored, Draco was Snape's favorite student, some even considered the evil boy the Professors "protégé".

But despite the somewhat friendly ties between professor and student, Draco could not let Snape get suspicious. If Snape was going to begin pursuing Draco on his little conquests, he would need to find a new place. For if Severus saw the activities that he was engaging in. Not only would he lose his title as teachers pet, he would lose all his pride. 

* * *

End Intro- 


	2. Veritaserum

Chapter 2: Veritaserum

* * *

Draco strode purposefully as he neared the beginning of the staircase. On either side of the young Malfoy, two heavy set, broad-shouldered brutes, whom were known by all of Draco's victims, followed with not nearly as much grace. Two brutes also known as, Crab and Goyle. Draco halted his long steps directly in front of the stairs. The two hastily stumbled to a stop.

"I'll go on myself here" Uttered the white haired boy.

Crab and Goyle looked at each other in perplexity. Neither knew how to act in such a situation, being the boy's shadow had become their lifestyle, their purpose. Draco whipped his head to the left so that he was within an inch of Goyles pudgy red face. Goyle, bewildered, nodded his head swiftly and awkwardly jumped forward to Crab and grabbed a handful of his robes. They both scurried hurriedly across the floor with no specific destination.

Draco rolled his eyes slowly and embarked up the stairwell. As each year passed, no; each day, he considered Crab and Goyle more of a burden than a benefit. Each day he was increasing in strength, soon enough he might even be bold enough challenge his father, a much higher ranking wizard. That being true, why did he even need the protection of the two incompetent squabs? He shook his head lightly, removing the thoughts from his mind. He had bigger things to concern himself with.

He breathed deeply and started a quicker pace up the tiresome stairs; he tightened his grip on his book bag. Peeves had a nasty habit of appearing when least wanted. But then again, when was peeves ever _wanted_? In mid-thought of Peeves pesky capers, a harsh wind swept Draco off of his feet and his face hit a stair at a most unpleasant angle. The goblet that was Draco's skull leaked red wine across the stairs, each stairs a small waterfall of blood. His text books and dozens of parchment were scattered across the stairs, some still in midair. In growing moments nobody had arrived to be the hero to his tragedy.

"Persnickety little…mouthy little….silly, silly, silly little bratt tat tat at" sang a voice that echoed inside an out of Draco's ears, like a hyena taking a moment to enjoy his victims pain.

Draco grimaced as agony struck his temples and he grasped his head in the place were the blood poured most. He looked swiftly around for his wand, and clenched his jaw tightly after looking to discover it at least seven stairs downward.

"Trouble has the little boy? Did not know that Peeves was coy?" the poltergeist snickered happily.

Draco muffled a griping moan from departing his thin lips, but in turn created an awkward squealing noise that caused Peeves to ache with shrieking laughter. His vision was blurring and his eyes were crossing; he felt light headed and motion sick as if he was being cradled too slowly. And just as he was about to succumb to the torture that the mischievous poltergeist so enjoyed, he heard a voice yell out in anguish. It sounded like a curse, an incantation. He couldn't make it out, but he heard Peeves bellowing out swears and insults, thought the insults were fading as they were being shouted.

He fought to lift his head and was confounded to see Hermione Granger closing in on him. Velvety black curtains were pulled over his eyes, his consciousness, until suddenly, the darkness consumed him.

"We have to get him to the infirmary!!"

* * *

"Bloody 'ell Hermione, why'd you av to go an _save_ the bloke I mean really—"

"Ronald! BE quite I think he's waking up" Hermione howled.

Draco carefully opened his eyes while simultaneously lifting his hand up to touch his throbbing skull. His eyelids fluttered open and floating above him were the silhouettes of three bobbing balloons. As his vision became more audible, he could make out that the bobbing balloons were the heads of Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and his savior, Hermione Granger. They all took a few steps backward as his head as he lifted the upper part of his body half-way off of the Infirmary bed. This proved more difficult than thought. His body quickly weakened and he fell back, landing rigid as his head lay pressed against the headboard.

The three pairs of eyes looked around awkwardly, trying not to notice his bizarre position. His face burned with the anger at the cumbersomeness of the situation. He closed his eyes, clenched his jaw and readied himself to try once again to fix his odd body language and the cure the clumsy air, but before his are was lifted, there was a shout too familiar to forget.

Ron and Hermione flew opposite directions as old withered hands pried them apart. She leaned forward, eyes bulging out of her face and small strands of hair waving at invisible friends.

"Dear God! The three of you sit here like ducks while the boy is honking ill!!"

She pulled over a rolling table of medicines and sat harshly at the end of his bed.

"Ouch!" he hooted.

"Oh hush! Now lean your head back a bit...yes, yes…okay there we go.." she coached.

He swallowed the liquid like an overly large rock cake. It tasted of lime, old pumpkin juice and dragons saliva. Once the rancid remedy was down his throat he bent over and gagged. His hands flew to his chest. By nature Hermione lunged forward a foot but was halted by the arm of Madame Pomfrey.

"Calm yourself! He aught to be thankful he's just got nausea. Should see what the other ones get…" She grumbled. She stood and dusted of her skirt. "Your free to go now" she nodded. And heavily she walked down the aisle. "You stop your wailing Thomas; it's just a bloody burn! Where do you get off playing games with Blast Ended Skrewts anyhow?!"

Draco swung his legs off of the bed and looked sullenly away from the anxious eyes of his three peers.

"I guess no thanks is due then, right? You think you're just--!".

"Hermione! Let's just go now, alright? We're late for transfiguration anyways." Harry pled.

Ron glared at Draco once before they all started on their way for the door.

"Filthy mudblood…" He mumbled tiredly.

"WHAT! WHAT WAS THAT!!!" She spun around on her heel and came swiftly to his bed reaching to her pocket to draw her wand. "You foul mouthed little weasel, I aught to—!!". The room lightened to a low buzz. Everyone had their eyes on Hermione.

Harry leapt forward and grabbed her arm. "Hermione calm down" he said in a monotone. She looked back at him, fury burning through her veins. He smiled at her.

"Ees' not worth it Hermione, let just go" Ron moaned exhausted.

She whipped her arm away from Harry and straightened up. "Fine then, let's go".

Harry followed behind Hermione and Ron. When the two had walked out he looked over his shoulder and into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He bit his tongue angrily and turned around to leave. The shadow that he cast was the bait to Draco's eyes.

* * *

He swept with haste across the floors of Hogwarts, careful not to rouse any on duty teachers or not so innocent 3rd years snogging one another in dark corners. It was past midnight and it had been more than a fortnight since Draco had successfully been able to escape his quarters and complete this task without running into a distraction. The latest agitation being his uncanny run in with the caliginous Severus Snape. He turned a corner and entered a corridor with very few windows; the moonlight limited. He tried not to do anything to draw any unwanted attention but he was forced to lift his wand and mutter: "Lumos".

Following the small but gracious light he tiptoed down the corridor as surreptitiously as he could under such circumstances. He was already running quite late. He went on in this manner for another few minutes than he stopped a statue of an old bedraggled witch, with her had on a tilt and her hands mangled and rotting; a round hunch sitting modestly on her back. He sat awkwardly in the silence.

As time passed by at a snails pace, Draco converted from standing to lounging casually against the crooked frame of the old witch. He stared out of a window not to far from him at the frosty picturesque moon. It was full and bright. It occupied his mind and pushed away the annoyed thoughts that had been nagging at is brain. Like wondering where in the hell [he was at. He sighed. Just as he was about to give up and go back to his dormitory, he heard a voice.

"Lumos!" spoke a familiar voice in a hissing whisper. Harry Potter.

Draco moved farther behind the witch, but kept his head out. He saw Harry's wand floating and bobbing in his direction, but did not, in fact, see his body. He concluded that this was the doing of the boy's infamous invisibility cloak.

"Ginny…"Harry cooed.

Draco looked around perplexed, when suddenly a light flickered on the tip of a wand and he saw the pale face of Ginny Weasley appear not three feet away from his own standing point. The cloak was thrown off and it revealed none other than Harry Potter. They stepped closer to each other and stopped when they were only 2 inches away. Harry leaned in slowly and gradually kissed her red lips. Draco cringed but rejoiced, for they had evidently not spotted him.

"It a shame we have to meet this way. But I suppose there is no other was we can do….this" she sighed.

Draco frowned.

Harry grabbed her hands. "This is a choice we made together…so you can back out if you want. It's my first time too, so I understand if you are frightened—"

"No! ...I mean…I'm ready" the auburn haired girl uttered.

Draco was good and disgusted at this point. He started to walk away as quietly as possible. He walked off angered, for his original task had been replaced by watching Harry Potter snog his destitute little whore. He reached for his wand and muttered "Lumos". Once the small light appeared he instantly regretted activating it.

"So we meet again" Snape chuckled.

Draco narrowed his eyes into a glare that could have also been perceived as a squint. Snape allowed himself to enjoy the sweet karma. He laughed more than made Draco comfortable.

"How naïve of you to assume that I wouldn't be on watch for you after…that night. Silly boy. Now; if you would kindly follow me to my office I will decide your punishment—".

"Wait!" Draco wailed.

Snape looked infuriated at being cut off by the likes of a student, especially his age. He would not tolerate insolence, and be, once again, slapped around by the sharp words of this minor once again.

"Wait professor...Harry Potter is here also" he whispered maliciously. Lingering on the name "_Harry Potter_" .

"Harry Potter, eh? Don't lie to me boy." Snape insisted.

"I swear he is, just this way" He beckoned the professor in the direction where he had witnessed Harry and Ginny compromising sexual relations only moments before. They approached quickly and quietly and Draco could sense the excitement building up in Snape as he anticipated busting his least favorite student. They approached to find Harry facing them and staring blankly in their direction. Snape's wand flashed on luminously exposing Harry's guilt-stricken face.

"Harry Potter" He laughed in a satisfactory tone. "Fancy meeting you here" he smirked." Both of you! To my office!" he barked.

* * *

The boys sat side by side in two fairly uncomfortable arm chairs. Harry with his arms crossed impatiently, and Draco straightening his robes. Snape appeared from behind rows of potions and stood before them with a swirling white substance.

"Do you boys know what this is?" Snape smirked satisfied with his knowledge of potions.

"Cum?" Draco whispered to low for Snape to hear. He snickered. Harry rolled his eyes behind his rounded glasses and twisted his lips into a sneer.

"Better things to do, eh Mr. Potter? Well. I'll make this quick for you then. This substance that I hold in my hand is called Veritaserum. I'm sure you, Mr. Potter, have been cordially introduced to this liquid on more than one occasion ,along with others…"

Harry looked away and breathed out into the stuffy moist air that so faithfully lingered in Snape's office.

"So, if I haven't made myself perfectly clear quite yet, I will say it once. Should I find the two of you roaming the lengths of the halls at this hour again I will not hesitate to risk my position as your professor and _slip_ just a sip of this potion past your insolent lips. Have I been well heard?" he seared. He tilted back his head a bit and took in their frightened expressions. Just what did these boys so desperately have to hide?

"Yes…Professor you have—" Harry started.

Just as he began to speak there was a rapping at the door. Severus' head snapped up in a non-expectant glance toward the door and his face suddenly lost its twisted satisfactory grin. He started towards the door at a worrying pace and both Draco and Harry stood as he pulled open the door with haste. The door was partially open and Draco leaned to see who it was that was there. Snape whipped around and hissed a wild "sit!". The two boys both sat down instantly.

He strained to hear the conversation. He caught a few "emergencies" and "panicking's" but aside from that, nothing. Before long Snape had decided to leave with the person whom he was so reluctantly conversing with. Before he left he turned to the two and spat: "Stay put!" The door slammed behind him and the room filled with silence.

Draco used his peripheral vision to spy on Harry as he fidgeted around in his chair impatiently. He could tell that he was bothered about having to cut things off with Ginny so abruptly. But he had no compassion. He couldn't figure out if he was just sexually frustrated or if he really just wanted…..to be with her tonight.

"Lucky you Potter. You were looking to get laid about now weren't you? That Ginny Weasel looks like a good lay. That is if you don't happen to care about size—she is a bit…under developed" he busted.

"Shut it Malfoy" was all he uttered in reply. Just saying that much sounded like it had been extremely difficult for him.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. Teasing Harry was no sport at all when he didn't give a shit. He looked over at the pitiful boy and snorted.

"What?" Harry said reflexively.

He rolled his head to the right to face him. "Well you are 'Harry Potter'. The so called 'Chosen One'. It's just funny to see you down about…some girl. Especially a Weasel—"

"I'm going to be in here with you for who knows how long, so bite your tongue or I'll make it so you can't even lick your lips"

"Oh! Slow down there, I'm frightened!" he chuckled. He stood up and started to circle around to the other side of Snape's desk. "Ever wonder what the old foggy has hidden in here…" he ran his fingers along a long row of bottles, all shaped, colored and labeled differently.

"No" Harry said wearily, standing and coming around the other side of the desk. Draco continued to look down at the labels of the potions and was shocked when he bumped into Harry. He look up, for Harry was a bit taller than himself.

"Potter!?" he spat not quite sure of the emotion he should feel for his arch enemy being so intimately close to him. Harry grabbed him around the wrist and yanked him away from the potions. The boy stood only centimeters from his body and he could feel the steady pace of his breath in his cheek.

"Leave it Malfoy!" he simmered. Draco looked at him in terror. He was confused at why Harry would care so much about his least favorite professor's belongings, and even more shocked by the fact that he was being man-handled. His lips were parted in a confused gape and his face twitched with fear. Harry glared at him and finally pushed him off.

"I'm leaving" he said simply and made his way for the door.

Draco hurriedly fixed himself. He stood up straight, nose in the air, with renewed vigor and started after him. Harry stopped at the door and turned around to look at his follower.

"You lied" Draco spoke. His voice was different, hurt? Maybe timid, even.

"What…? What are you talking—" he started.

"What you told the Weas…ley girl". Harry looked confused. "You said it was your first time too…you lied"

Harry moved back in a tremorous motion and shook his head while frowning harshly.

_(((((After Draco had left the infirmary he started on his way to class._ _As he followed the stairways in the direction of his classroom he stopped to listen. He heard a small soft moaning noise coming from the direction behind him. He shook his head and figured it was just some idiot first years ditching to do what should be left done to the older kids. At that he kept his pace, until he heard the noise a second time, but much louder and much more guttural. This time it bothered him. He looked around, but of course the halls were emptied out. He was late to class with a pass from the nurse, so he decided to wager on turning around and following the disturbing noises._

_He walked slowly, careful not to lose the direction from which the sound echoed. He continued on and stopped at a corner were the noises were so loud that the activity taking place had to be happening only feet away._

"_Pr...Professor…Oh god…OH GOD!!" he heard a familiar voice scream. He knew the voice all too well. Harry Potter. He turned the corner and leaned on the door the noises evidently echoed from._

"_Beg…beg for me Potter. Beg for it!!" came another voice._

_Draco stepped back and gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth quickly to hush his own stupidly uttered noises. At that instant the noises stopped. He heard faint shuffling and eventually footsteps. He acted swiftly and ran to hide behind a pillar not too far from the door. He stuck out his head just far enough to where he could view the door. It opened slowly and Draco was horrified to see that he had recognized the voice perfectly. The robes that fluttered farther into the distance belonged to none other than Severus Snape.)))))_

Harry stepped forward. "He…did something to me,…he bewitched me into…" He breathed heavily and put his hands on his head in frustration. "I couldn't control myself…" He sounded afraid and ashamed.

Draco shook his head and stepped forward. "Your ruined, Potter. I've held my tongue this long—".

With a sweeping motion Harry was right before him. His eye's widened, taken aback obviously. Harry touched the side of his face and Draco shuddered. Harry sighed and leaned into him. Draco jerked back at first and knocked himself into the lap of the armchair in which he had previously sat. After a moment Harry leaned in once more and blessed the blonde haired angel with a soft kiss. On an impulse Draco pushed himself forward and turned the shy, honest kiss into a harsh, hot/wet kiss.

Harry gripped Draco's waist and rubbed his crouch against his. His hips shuddered and chain lightning ran through his back causing his spine to arch. A small moan escaped his lips as he felt the dark haired boys' erection growing rougher against his own. This pleased Harry. He took the advantage he had over the seduced boy and flipped his body roughly so that his arousal was against his ass.

Draco quivered, realizing what was about to be done to his body. He started to refuse and with a swift and experienced motion Harry unbuttoned and pulled his pants down far enough to grab a firm hold on the boys' pulsing member. Yet another moan fumbled from Draco's lips as Harry slowly started to jack him off. Their hips moved in sync with one another as he gradually quickened his pace. Mouth agape, Draco moaned a poor attempt at Harry's name and gripped the leather chair desperately as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

As his moaning grew more constant and he was sure there were only seconds before he was going to reach his peak, he felt it. Harry was in the process of maneuvering his penis into his anus. He choked out a gasp as he felt the tip of the other boy's penis entering his asshole. He starting at an agonizingly slow pace and then he thrust forward and Draco screamed out in ecstasy. He buried his head into the armchair.

Now as Harry continued to thrust in and out of the boy his own body began to tremor. He grunted with lascivious desire into Draco's ear causing the boy's body to convulse. Harry breathed hotly into his ear grunting curses and moaning sexual demands. Over his own groaning Harry could hear Draco beginning to curse.

"Oh dear god….oh shit, oh GOD!!!" Harry moaned as his stiff member reentered Draco's fragile body.

"Fuck…AHH!" Draco moaned desperate for release. Harry continued to pump the boys prick and his hips moved slower with every thrust into Draco's rectum.

Finally Harry felt a flood of sticky cum pour out from Draco's penis and onto his hand and the armchair. Draco's back arched as Harry released into the boy and finally withdrew his manhood. Draco fell forward and into the back of the chair, blood crusted on the insides of his legs. Harry leaned on him for a small moment, then kissed his shoulder. He stood and pulled on his trousers. He leaned over and collected his robes. Somewhere along the line all of their clothes ended up off of their bodies. The two breathed heavily and Draco looked back at Harry glaringly. His body was filled to the brim with desire for the boy, but from that desire bred even more detest.

When Harry had all his things together he attempted tidying up his hair and then strutted confidently toward the door, though he was truly uncomfortable, for his thighs were covered with semen and dried blood. He reached the door and pulled it open casually. Draco's glare turned into a naïve mask of poignant sorrow. Harry turned around as if he had forgotten something extremely important. He turned to look Draco straight in the eye. He looked at the boy with scrutiny.

"Clean yourself up". With that, he was gone. 

* * *

End chapter 2 


End file.
